VIDAS ENTRELAZADAS
by Pilar Sanchez Vivares
Summary: Vidas entrelazadas habla de como el pasado viene a tu presente para fastidiarte el futuro La pesadilla de Enma Swan empieza cuando Henry, acompañado de su padre desaparece en Boston. Los personajes no son mios, ya me gustaria pero la historia si, todita mia Espero que guste
1. BOSTON 1a parte

BOSTON 1a PARTE

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE BOSTON

El disparo resonó en toda la explanada.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó hacia delante.

El asesino soltó un suspiro hondo, como de hastío.

Guardó el revolver en la cartuchera. Giró sobre sus talones y deshizo el camino hecho, en dirección al coche, aparcado a cien metros. Subió con tranquilidad al asiento del conductor. Se tomó dos minutos para, sobre todo, entrar en calor y que no le temblaran las manos al marcar los dígitos en su teclado táctil.

Al otro lado solo se oyó una respiración.

-Hecho

Un silencio.

El asesino miró la pantalla, creyendo que se había cortado

Iba a volver a decir el código acordado, cuando una voz distorsionada le cortó en seco.

-El próximo objetivo está en camino. En breve le mandaremos la información por los conductos habituales.

Un clic y...pipipipipipi.

El asesino desconectó del todo el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior.  
Se echo hacia atrás y vio reflejada su mirada en el espejo retrovisor. Azul, azul cielo, azul cielo frio, que en un tiempo muymuymuy antiguo eran de un azul cielo cálido como el sol, pero eso fue hace mucho.

Con movimientos enérgicos se puso el cinturón giró la llave y arrancó derrapando al salir desde el camino a la carretera

DEPARTAMENTO POLICÍA DE BOSTON

Jane se frotó la ceja, distraída, concentrada en los informes que tenía delante. Suspiró hastiada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio venir dos piernas torneadas, calzadas con botas altas, alzó poco a poco la mirada, pantalones vaqueros azules, blusa blanca, chaqueta roja, rizos rubios, ojos verdes esmeralda...sonrisa blanca, franca y...bonita.

Jane alzó una ceja. Toda ella era bonita. No, preciosa, no, no, reluciente, no,no,no estaba buenísima...BASTA JANE.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y no parecer gilipollas cuando hablara.

-Hola, me llamo Jane Rizolli- su voz sonó grave

-Hola, soy Enma Swan

Se estrecharon las manos con firmeza

-Siéntese por favor

Jane le indicó la silla al lado del lateral de su mesa y Enma tomó asiento sin cruzar las piernas, ligeramente separadas.

Jane se sentó a su vez.

-Quiere algo de beber?

-No gracias.

-Bien, dígame a que a venido?

-Estoy buscando a alguien

Jane no pudo evitar levantar una ceja esta vez totalmente excéptica

-A quien?

-A mi ex marido, bueno, ex marido no, ex pareja, pero es el padre de mi hijo, y ahí no hay un ex, el cual se lo a llevado de mi casa hace unos días con la escusa de traerle a Boston para vete tu a saber qué y desde hace venticuatro horas ni su madre ni yo sabemos nada de ninguno de los dos.

Hasta ese momento del monólogo, Jane tomaba notas, concentrada en el relato de la rubia , pero en ese punto alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos negros en los verdes de la muchacha  
-Perdón?

-Qué?

-A dicho que usted es su madre

-Si, asi es

-Pero que su madre no sabe donde está

-Ah, eso- Enma hizo un ademan con la mano- soy su madre biológica, lo tuve que dar en adopción, un pequeñito lío familiar.

-¿En serio?

-Ni se lo imagina, la madre adoptiva es a la vez la madrastra de mi propia madre, lo que la deja como mi abuela. Lo que le decía, un pequeñito lío familiar.

Jane se la quedó mirando, poniendo en duda por un breve momento la cordura de la muchacha.

Enma sonrió.

-Ya sé lo que esta pensando...pero créame, no estoy loca. La historia de mi familia se parece mucho a un cuento de hadas, pero con una gran dosis de realismo. Ahora lo que quiero es encontrar a mi hijo y patearle en culo a mi ex...

-Señorita Swan...haré como que no he oído eso.

-Lo siento

-Bien, necesito foto del padre y del niño, descripción completa de como iban vestidos, como pensaba venir hasta aquí. En bus, en coche particular...

-Si, le daré toda la información que necesite.

-Anote aquí todo lo que se le ocurra e incluya familiares y amigos de su ex.

-De acuerdo.

-Venga, la voy a llevar a la sala de descanso, allí estará mas tranquila. Hay teléfono y podrá llamar a quien desee.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

OFICINA FORENSE

MORGUE

Maura se inclinaba con el escarpelo en ristre dispuesta a abrir en Y al cadáver que yacía en una de sus mesas de autopsia, cuando las puertas de vaivén se abrieron con un siseo.

-Hola Jane.

La detective sonrió en una mueca graciosa.

-¿Como sabes que era yo?

Maura se enderezó y la miró.

-Llámalo intuición femenina

Jane le sacó la lengua y Maura hizo un mohín con la nariz

-¿Has venido a algo en particular o solo estas de mirona?

Jane hizo un gesto de asco

-No por Dios, ya bastante tengo con estar presente en las autopsias que me corresponden. Quitaquita.

Maura soltó una risita apagada.

-¿Entonces?

-Venia a decirte que cuando terminaras y antes de irte te pasaras por el departamento. Quiero que veas a una persona y me digas que te parece.

-¿De que va la cosa?

-Esta buscando a su ex que se a pirado con su hijo.

-¿Y que hay de raro en eso?

-No sé...-Jane sonrió de medio lado-llámalo intuición femenina.

Maura hizo amago de amenazarla con el escarpelo y Jane poniendo las manos por delante con las palmas hacia ella, a modo de defensa, fue retrocediendo hasta la puerta, donde se giro soltando una risa cálida.

Maura estuvo trabajando unas dos horas, después se tomo un descanso y se fue a su despacho, nada mas entrar, el teléfono le vibro en el bolsillo.

Era un mensaje de Jane

"¿Ya terminaste?"

"No, impaciente"

"Tas quedado sin café"

"Ya me lo estoy tomando, so listilla"

":("

"Eso te pasa por impaciente"

"Sube"

"..."

-¿Que hago con los puntos?, ¿me los como o los dejo en suspenso?"

Maura reviró los ojos al tiempo que se le escapaba una risa

"Espera que suba y te doy con ellos en toda la cocorota"

"Por Dios Doctora Isles, cuanta violencia guarda usted en su interior"

Violencia no sabría decir, pero lo que es libido acumulado...Dios.

"Ahora subo pesadilla andante"

";);)"

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE BOSTON

SALA DE DESCANSO

Enma se afanaba en recordar los detalles y anotarlo todo en la hoja que a detective le había dado.

Por cierto, muy guapa la Rizzolli, tenía una belleza griega mezclada con su ascendencia italiana que la hacia tener un atractivo atrayente.

Basta Enma, lo que te faltaba, que te recorrieras las islas solo mirando a una mujer.

Ay señor y que mujer.

En ese momento le sonó la notificación de un mensaje en el móvil.

Miro la pantalla. Pensando en diosas griegas...

"Señorita Swan, ¿no me diga que se a parado a ver la hierba crecer y no a llegado aun a Boston?. Como no me a dicho ni un he llegado"

Era claramente una ironía muy de Regina Mills

"Pues no y si"

Ella también sabia jugar

"¿Swan...?

Enma embozó una sonrisita pícara. Adoraba picarla

"No, no me he parado a ver la hierba crecer y sí he llegado bien, pero tengo poco que contarla, señorita Mills, estoy con la detective que va a llevar el caso y en este momento estoy haciendo memoria de lo que llevaba mi ex y la ropa que llevaba Henry cuando se fueron"

"..."

"¿Algo que añadir?"

"Si estuviera ahí, seguro que sí"

"Ya imagino"

"No me provoque Swan que sabe que tardo poco en presentarme allí"

"Lo sé, en un chasquido de dedos"

"..."

"Vale, la mantendré informada"

"..."

"Prometido"

"Eso espero"

Enma guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, pero lo sacó de nuevo al sentirlo vibrar

"Enma...si me necesita allí, como apoyo y ayuda...solo dígamelo"

Enma sonrió cálida

Un día de estos cuando encontrara el coraje suficiente se la comería entera con papas.

":)"

La puerta se abrió cuando se disponía a retomar la tarea que había dejado a medias.

Era la detective, acompañada, valgame el señor, de una cosa bonita, femenina y delicada...

-Enma, le presento a Maura Isles

...llamada Maura Isles.

-Es la jefa médico forense.

-Hola, encantada de conocerla Enma

-Igualmente

-¿Tiene ya la descripción y las fotos?. Mis compañeros ya están trabajando en ello y necesitan esos datos para concretar y cotejar con las otras comisarias de Boston

-Si, aquí esta. Espero que sea todo lo preciso posible

Enma le entregó el papel y Jane lo cogió.

-Voy a llevarlo a nuestros analistas. Ahora vengo.

Salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Quiere algo de beber?

Enma volvió a sentarse, lentamente.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Si, no...

Maura la miró preocupada y se sentó frente a ella

-¿Si, no?

Enma movió la cabeza

-Lo siento, es que ahora cuando he visto irse a su compañera con el papel es cuando he caído en la cuenta de que de verdad tengo a mi hijo y a su padre desaparecidos

BOSTON

COMISARIA NORTE

Lindsay tecleaba con precisión en el ordenador. Llevaba una semana de infierno y quería terminar lo antes posible para irse a casa. Tenia pensado pasar un fin de semana sabático.

-Hola Lindsay

El tecleo ceso en el acto.

La detective alzo la cabeza son una sonrisa franca en los labios

-Hola periodista

-¿Estas muy ocupada?

-Un poco si. ¿Que quieres?, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no. Solo quería comentarme una cosita

-Pues dime

-Quería invitarte esta noche al mejor restaurante de Boston, con el mejor cocinero del mundo, con las vistas mas espectaculares del universo...

-Para, hacia tres frases que me habías convencido

Cyndy sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¿Si?

-Pues claro.

-Bieeen- dio palmaditas como si fuera una niña- Te parece que te pase a recoger a eso de las ocho?

-Me parece genial. Ahora dejame trabajar si quieres k vea esas espectaculares vistas

Cindy retrocedió alzando los dos pulgares, giro y se fue dando saltitos de alegría

Linsday sonrio con ternura. Esta criatura era su debilidad, en todos los sentidos pero eso era algo que quedaría para ella, aunque había veces que no podía evitar quedar embobada con su sonrisa, su mirada, su pelo, sus hombros, sus...

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces. BASTA. A TRABAJAR PERO YA

No llevaba ni tres renglones cuando le vibró el teléfono en la cinturilla del pantalón

Sonrió al ver el mensaje

"Hola hermanita"

"Hola guapísima, que bueno saber de ti"

"Si, verdad?, con tanto trabajo como tengo, algunas veces me alegro yo también de verme en el espejo"

Lindsay soltó una risita

"Lo mismo digo"

"Escucha, no solo te llamo para ver como estas"

":("

"no seas tonta"

"Venga, dime"

"Mira, nos a entrado el caso de una desaparición padre he hijo, aqui en Boston. Estoy ya mandando toda la información que nos han facilitado, por los conductos habituales. Y era para que tu te pusieran en ello en cuanto los tuvieras"

"Okey, sin problemas, En cuanto los recibamos mi equipo y yo nos pondremos a ello "

" gracias guapa, oye, que vas a hacer este finde"

"Mayormente nada, si no hay avisos. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

"Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y podíamos quedar para cenar y salir a tomar una copa, que te parece"

"Genial...pero con una condición"

"¿Cual que te temo?"

"Que vengas con ese bombón del cual estas enamorada hasta las trancas aunque lo niegues"

"Linsday, cuantas veces voy a decirte que es una amiga. Nada mas"

"Sisi, lo que quieras decirte"

"..."

"¿Trato?"

"...Se lo diré a ver si quiere o puede"

"Ohoh, seguro que estará encantada"

":0"

"Jaja, chao hermanita, que tengo mucho jaleo"

"Vale, besos cuidate"

";)"

Con una sonrísa de alegría dejo el móvil en la mesa

Su finde no iba a ser tan sabático después de todo

-Bueno, a trabajar. Estiro los dedos que chasquearon uno detrás de otros y se puso a aporrear el teclado de nuevo

BOSTON

APARCAMIENTO RESTAURANTE

-Lista para ver esas espectaculares vistas?

Lindsay sonrió con ternura

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cindy rió

-Vamos.

Caminaron juntas hacia la entrada.

Lindsay le sacaba una cabeza a la rubia. La miró de reojo. Estaba preciosa.

Vestida con sencillez, traje pantalón en color beige, con chaqueta holgada, blusa blanca, un bolso de mano en blanco y beige, igual que los zapatos, pendientes y collar discretos y poco maquillaje. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, pero recogido por delante. Inocente, bonita y deseable. Muy deseable.

La sujetó suave por el codo

Cindy al notarlo giró apenas la cabeza

-Estas muy bella hoy- dijo Lindsay en voz baja con esa voz suya tan característica-vas a conquistar muchos corazones hoy.

La periodista sonrió coqueta.

-Tu también, con esa estatura que te gastas

Lindsay rió.

Media casi un metro ochenta. Si que era alta si. Y también desgarbada.

Extremadamente delgada, pero proporcionada.

Los vestidos no le gustaban porque la hacían parecer un palillo y porque los consideraba poco prácticos.

Iba vestida con pantalón y chaqueta negros, una blusa azulona y zapatos con un poco de tacón en negro como el bolso, aunque llevaba algo de azul también. Los cabellos los llevaba sueltos y poco maquillaje.

Lindsay apretó su codo un poco y se agachó hacia su oído.

-Quieres que luego vayamos a una discoteca a terminar la noche?.

Cindy entrecerró los ojos levemente. Dios, como le gustaba esa voz ronca susurrando en su oído.

¿Como seria ese tono en otro concepto y en otras circunstancias?

Se estremeció y se le contrajeron los músculos del estomago

Carraspeó para poder hablar. Hoy había decidido seguir su instinto. Y su instinto le decía que del todo no le era indiferente a la detective.

-¿Pretende usted emborracharme?

-Yo?, por dios, soy una respetable servidora publica. En tal caso la vigilaría mientras se emborracha y luego la llevaría a su casa, por supuesto.

Cindy la miro divertida y la detective la guiño un ojo.

-Hola, buenas noches, tienen reserva?

-Si, Lindsay Boxer y Cindy Thomas


	2. BOSTON 2a parte

BOSTON

HOTEL CENTRO

Enma miraba al techo, con las manos bajo la cabeza y los tobillos cruzados. Su mente giraba una y otra vez a los últimos días que había visto a su hijo y a su ex y no encontraba sentido al proceder de Neal.

Maldito idiota

Al día siguiente iría a visitar uno por uno a todos sus amigos y parientes.

No es que dudara de la eficacia de la policía de Boston, era que no podía quedarse quieta mano sobre mano sin hacer nada. Se volvería loca.

Para eso ya tenia a Regina

Su móvil vibró

Lo cogió de encima de la mesa

Miro la pantalla

Hablando de la reina...

Sonrió mientras descolgaba

 _-Hola Regina_

 _-Enma, se encuentra bien?, tiene la voz rara_

 _Enma cerró los ojos. Le gustaba la voz de Regina, la hacia vibrar con su timbre._

 _-Estoy bien Regina tranquila, es solo que..._

 _-¿Que?._

 _-Nada, estoy bien_

 _-Enma..._

 _-Estaba dándole vueltas a los últimos días y me siento impotente, no consigo_

 _encontrar nada que tenga sentido_

 _-Déjelo en manos de la policía_

 _-Quieta no voy a quedarme Regina, o vuelvo a Storybrooke con las manos vacías, cosa que no haré o empiezo mi propia investigación sin entorpecer a la policía. Tengo gente de cuando vivía aquí que puede ayudarme. Sobre todo una buena amiga huérfana como yo_

 _-¿Una buena amiga, Swan?_

 _Enma se la imaginó alzando la ceja excéptica_

 _-Buena amiga, y compañera de fatiga_

 _-No voy a preguntar que clase de fatigas son esas_

 _-Ya lo a hecho_

 _-..._

 _Enma ahogó una risa_

 _-Enma..._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Ten...tenga cuidado_

 _-Lo tendré, mi reina_

 _-Es usted idiota_

 _-Vaya, gracias_

 _-No tiene remedio usted_

 _-Tranquila, tendré remedio, digo cuidado_

La oyó rezongar algo pero no lo captó.

Colgó con un hasta luego y se quedó mirando la pantalla sonriendo, después volvió a dejarlo en la mesilla y retomo su posición inicial antes de la llamada

Mañana llamaría a su amiga y seguro que la echaría una mano, sobre todo porque su amiga tenia ojos y oídos en todos los lados, en los buenos y en los malos

BOSTON

APARTAMENTO DE LINDSAY

Cyndy frenó suave al lado de la acera.

Dejó el motor en marcha y la calefacción puesta

-¿Subes a tomarte la ultima?

Lo estaba deseando. Había pasado una noche al lado de la morena para no olvidar, y ahora mas que nunca tenia la certeza de que la detective sentía algo por ella

Pero no quería precipitarse y estropearlo.

La deseaba tanto que no sabia de lo que seria capaz estando por fin sola con ella.

-¿Te apetece seguir escuchando mi parloteo?

-Podré soportarlo, solo tengo que ignorarte

Cyndy le dió un manotazo en el hombro

-¿Subimos?

Lindsay estaba loca por tener a la rubia entre sus brazos de nuevo.

En la discoteca habían bailado de todo, pero cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron para un baile lento, Lindsay creyó que no iba a resistir el deseo que sentía de devorarla a besos.

-Sí.

La detective salió del coche. Le temblaba todo, sentía los latidos del corazón en los oídos.

Tenia que tranquilizarse. Debía tranquilizarse.

La miró mientras salia del coche, lo cerraba y se reunía con ella en el portal

La deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie y bien que sabia que no era solo físico.

Algo en su personalidad la volvía loca

Montaron en el ascensor, y durante todo el trayecto no dejaron de mirarse.

 _######_

-Ponte cómoda, por favor

Lindsay lo dijo de camino a la cocina.

Iba a abrir la nevera para ver que podía ofrecerle a su invitada cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura

Entornó los ojos con un suspiro

Se giró dentro del circulo que los brazos de Cindy habían hecho y quedó frente a ella.

Acarició la mejilla suavemente. La periodista se la cogió, y besó la palma

Lindsay se estremeció al sentir esos labios.

-Cindy.…

-Te deseo

La morena ahogó un gemido al escucharla, susurrante

-Quiero devorarte-besó su palma de nuevo- saborearte entera-al decirlo lamió uno de los dedos

Lindsay no apartaba los ojos de esa boca y de esa lengua

Cindy se puso de puntillas y en un hilo de voz le dijo al oído:

-Pero sobre todo...lo que mas deseo es...correrme en tu boca

Linsdsay ya no pudo mas.

La sujetó por el cuello y sin dejar que se apartara se apoderó de su boca como una hambrienta.

Cindy dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

Joder, que placer de beso.

Se sintió jalada hacia arriba por la cintura y por instinto rodeó la cintura de la morena con sus piernas y se dejó llevar a donde fuera que la detective la llevara.

BOSTON

APARTAMENTO DE LINDSAY

No dejaron de besarse en todo el trayecto hasta la alcoba. Allí Lindsay la dejo en el suelo y siguieron besándose con lentitud, con sensualidad, sin prisa.

La detective dejó de besarla de pronto y con apremio beso todo su cuello, y subió por la garganta para apoderarse de nuevo de su boca.

Las manos de la periodista estaban enterradas en el pelo negro de la detective.

Se separó un poco de su boca y la voz le salió ronca y débil, pero cargada de anhelo

-Hazme el amor. Hazme tuya. Estoy loca de deseo por ti

-Calla por favor-gimoteo Lindsay-me estas volviendo loca y al final voy a cometer una locura, y no quiero hacerte daño

-Hazlo, hazlo, dios. Como te deseo.

El cerebro de Lindsay ya no razonó. La desnudó rasgándole casi las prendas que llevaba y ella a su vez se quitó las suyas de la misma forma

Cuando sintió su cuerpo entero tumbado encima de la rubia, sintiendo su calor, sus curvas, sus pechos aplastados por los suyos, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido, pero lo que de verdad la desconectó de todo fue la voz de Cindy, en un susurro ahogado, suplicando por que la poseyera.

No pudo mas. No tuvo ni contención ni paciencia. El deseo y el ansia la dominaba.

Bajó su boca hacia los senos y lamió cada uno, después sin miramientos, se puso entre sus piernas y hundió la boca en su sexo. Mojado como estaba su lengua se deslizaba como si fuera seda.

Los gemidos de Cindy la estaban cegando de una forma que no había experimentado nunca _._

Cerró los ojos y la devoró como una hambrienta.

Los gritos de la rubia se metían en cada poro de su piel.

La hizo llegar casi al final un par de veces y la hizo retroceder otras tantas.

Cindy suplicaba moviendo las caderas frenéticamente, buscando la boca devoradora de Lindsay una y otra vez

-Por favor, por favor, por favor

Lindsay cerró los ojos al oírla y ya no se detuvo mas.

La periodista contrajo los músculos del vientre y agarró con fuerza la cabeza de la detective para mantenerla anclada entre sus piernas , mientras el orgasmo la invadía como un chorro de lava.

-oh joderjoderjoder- dijo ahogada, sin aliento, tapándose la cara con ambas manos

Linsdsay se mantuvo un momento mas y después sin darla tiempo se enderezó encima de ella.

-Aun no he acabado contigo- dijo en un susurro ronco

Sin preámbulos hundió dos dedos dentro de ella.

Cyndy soltó un jadeo y se agarró a su cuello, buscando su boca y le dió un beso hambriento saboreándose en ella

La detective aceleró sus movimientos, dejando libre su boca y bajando hasta los pezones que chupó y succionó, oyendo como los gemidos de Cindy se convertíanpoco a poco en pequeños gritos.

La periodista escondió el rostro con las manos

-No...no...-dijo la morena con la voz profunda y grave llena de deseo y anhelo-quiero... verte. Quiero ver como te corres para mi.

-Oh jodeeeer

La rubia se arqueó cuando sintió como se contraía por dentro alrededor de los dedos de la morena. Se corrió en un grito prolongado.

Lindsay no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento...

Durante un momento se quedo quieta, mirándola, tenia los ojos cerrados, la respiración aun un poco agitada, las mejillas rojas, la frente perlada de sudor, inocente a pesar de todo, adorable...Dios, que bonita era

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL NORTE DE BOSTON

DISCOTECA SANTUARIO

No había manera de andar con soltura dentro de la discoteca. Enma consiguió llegar a la barra a base de codazos disimulados y empujones discretos. Se apoyó en el borde, mirando a un lado y a otro.

-Hola, ¿que te pongo rubia?.

Enma sonrió de forma encantadora a la guapa camarera.

-Hola, un wiskito.

-Marchando un wiskito.

Enma sonrió, dando golpecitos en la barra, satisfecha.

-¿Pero que ven mis ojos?

La rubia se giró al instante al reconocer la voz aterciopelada de su compañera de fatigas.

-La rubia mas bonita que he visto nunca

Enma la estrechó fuerte y sintió como la morena hacia lo mismo

-Eres una mentirosa. Sabemos muy bien quien es la rubia mas bonita que has visto nunca y no soy yo.

-Callate perra, que me trae de cabeza. Que ahora si quiero estar contigo, que ahora no puedo, que si, que no...me vuelve loca en todos los sentidos, para bien o para mal, pero no puedo vivir sin mi rubia doctora

-Pero mira que podrías tener a quien quisieras, literalmente hablando...

Bo la paró con un gesto de la mano delante de su cara

-Ni una palabra mas.

Enma sonrió con cariño.

-¿Has pedido ya?

-Si, lo tengo en la barra

-Pues cógelo y vamos a un reservado, que tenemos mucho que contarnos.

-No te haces una idea

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE BOSTON

" _-Policía de Boston_

 _-Hay un cadáver con un disparo en la cabeza en la explanada este, junto al rio Denver_

 _-Identifíquese por favor._

 _La comunicación se cortó"_

Apagó el móvil, le quitó la tapa y le extrajo la tarjeta.

Haciendo una ligera presión con dos dedos la partió por la mitad.

Cuando se disponía a ir para la cocina, su teléfono vibró

Frunció las cejas.

Su cliente.

Otro encargo.

Mas asesinatos.

"Oficina de correos 1585. Apartado 108"

Miró la hora en la pantalla.

Quedaban cinco horas para que la oficina abriera. Buscó la dirección por internet y la memorizó.

En la cocina, se preparó un sandwich con lo primero que pilló en la nevera, se abrió un bote de cerveza y con todo eso en una bandeja se fue a la habitación.

Encendió la tele.

Mientras comía, su mente empezó a reflexionar sobre los encargos de su cliente. Nunca lo hacia, le daba igual los motivos, mientras su cuenta corriente aumentara.

Dió un sorbo a la cerveza.

Por ahora seguiría con ellos. Ya la avisaron de que serian unos cuantos.

Terminó con la cena y volvió con la bandeja a la cocina dejándola en la encimera

Se quedo de pie allí, apoyada ligeramente en ella.

Nunca había cometido un error, por eso estaba viva y libre, pero esta vez...

" _DÍAS ANTES_

 _-Estate quieto joder, vas a hacerte daño_

 _El hombre se movió frenético en el asiento trasero del coche. Estaba atado de pies y manos y con un pañuelo en la boca._

 _Hablaba pero no se le entendía nada. Bueno una palabra si que la pillaba: Puta._

 _Hizo una mueca irónica._

 _-Si que lo soy si, no lo sabes tu bien. Ahora cállate, y no me des mas la brasa porque sino tu vida va a ser aun mas corta_

 _Vio como los ojos se le abrían horrorizados y sonrió satisfecha._

 _-Vas a morir, asimilalo. No te va a servir de nada luchar. Al contrario, puedo cambiar de opinión y cargarme a tu hijo también, cosa que no tengo previsto...por ahora._

 _Fue como si le hubieran dado un valium por vena. Se quedo inmóvil, estático y tieso como un palo._

 _-Así me gusta. Ale quietito que enseguida llegamos y todo terminara antes de que te des cuenta te prometo que no te dolerá_

 _Le oyó sollozar._

 _-Vaya por Dios-rezongó irónica._

 _EXPLANADA ESTE._

 _ORILLA DEL RIO DENVER_

 _Detuvo el coche al borde del camino._

 _Se bajó, dio la vuelta al coche y abrió el maletero._

 _El niño yacía de lado con un antifaz en los ojos y la boca tapada con un trapo._

 _Con las manos atadas a la espalda y las piernas encogidas y atadas con rollo de cinta de empaquetar, un poco por dejado de la rodilla, tenia pinta de estar en una postura incomoda y de seguro que tendría todo los huesos entumecidos cuando se pusiera en pie, pero aun dormiría unas cuantas horas mas y a ella le daría tiempo a hacer lo que tenia planeado con los dos._

 _Cerró el maletero y fue a sacar al hombre. Le quitó la atadura de los pies y a empujones fue con él hacia el centro de la explanada._

 _-Venga, muévete-le empujo de nuevo al decirlo._

 _Llevaba el arma en la mano derecha y con la otra le sujetaba por el cuello._

 _El hombre intento hablar, pero le salían sonidos apagados._

 _Anduvieron unos minutos mas hasta que le detuvo, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas._

 _Se puso delante de él y le quitó el pañuelo de la boca_

 _-Bien, que era lo que querías decirme -en su tono había un deje de sorna_

 _El hombre alzó la cabeza hacia ella y su expresión cambio._

 _-Por favor..._

 _-¿Siiiii?_

 _-No quiero morir_

 _-Lo siento, eso no depende de mi, ni de ti tampoco_

 _Y mientras lo decía, alzó el cañón de la pistola a la frente del hombre y disparo sin dilación_

 _El cuerpo sin vida cayó hacia adelante."_

Ahora tenia que decidir que haría con el niño. Porque ella NUNCA JAMAS mataría a niños y a mujeres. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado y se había hecho una promesa, hace mucho tiempo y era algo que siempre cumplía.

Pero cuando le hicieron el encargo, el niño no entraba en la ecuación pero estaba cuando fue a por el tipo.

Era bien consciente del lio que tenia y que debía resolver antes de recoger el siguiente paquete de información, y eso sería en menos de cinco horas

ALGÚN LUGAR DEL NORTE DE BOSTON

DISCOTECA SANTUARIO

-¿Que Neal a hecho qué?

-Lo que has oído Bo. El muy imbécil, se a traído a mi hijo aquí y ahora no sé donde están ninguno de los dos

-Joder

-Por eso estoy aquí, en Boston, para denunciarlo a la policía.

-Bien hecho.

-Quería pedirte un favor amiga...

-No hace falta que digas nada, esta hecho. Se lo comentare a toda mi gente, y preguntare por ahí a ver que se cuece

-Gracias. Iba a venir mañana a hablar contigo, pero la impaciencia, los nervios, el cabreo, y yo que sé, me estaban volviendo loca en la habitación de hotel y como no podía dormir, me he dicho que lo que puedas hacer hoy no lo dejes para mañana.

-Has hecho bien. Ahora cuéntame. Como te va en ese pueblo donde te fuiste y sobre todo dime la verdad...

Enma alzó una ceja.

-¿Que verdad?

-¿Como esta de buena la Alcaldesa Mills?

La rubia se echo a reír.

-Morena, ojos marrones, cuerpo de escándalo, modales de reina...

Los ojos de Bo se volvieron azules al tiempo que articulaba perfectamente un

-Jooooooooooder

-Como una diosa griega.

-Ay madre

Enma bebió escondiendo una risa

-Ya te la presentaré si llega la ocasión

-No, mejor que no, que seguro que me la quisiera comer entera, y no quiero conflictos contigo

-No tengo problema con eso, en cuanto intentaras acercarte a ella, te rompería el cuello con un chasquido de dedos...o algo peor

-Por favor, ahora me a entrado hambre.

-Te entiendo, a mi me pasa continuamente

Bo rió y alzó el vaso hacia ella

-Por la alcaldesa

-Por Regina Mills


	3. BOSTON 3ª parte

BOSTON

CASA DE MAURA ISLES

Maura tomaba un baño relajante. Escasamente media hora que estaba en casa. Con la cosa de quedarse a hablar con la persona que le había dicho Jane, Enma Swan, se había entretenido demasiado he iba con retraso en sus costumbres nocturnas, y lo odiaba. Le gustaba todo sincronizado como un reloj suizo.

Se quedó un rato mas, después salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una bata rosa.

Se estaba atando el cinturón cuando su teléfono vibró.

-Hola detective

-Hola doctora, ¿te pillo ocupada?

-Un poco...¿que pasa?, ¿ocurre algo?.

-No...

Maura entornó los ojos. Ese tono de voz...

-¿Que pasa Jane?

-No pasa nada, solo quería saber como habías llegado

-Jane...

-Ya sabes lo que me gusta molestarte

-Jane, has llamado para decirme algo, lo sé, lo intuyo

-Yaya, tu famosa intuición femenina

-¿Y bien?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche?. Cena y discoteca para cuatro

-¿Y para eso tanta intriga y tantas vueltas?

La risa cálida de Jane lleno los oídos de la doctora. "Mala pécora"

-Entonces, ¿que me dices?, ¿te apuntas?

-¿Quienes son las otras dos personas?

-Mi hermana y de seguro alguien mas...

-¿Quien?

-Mañana lo sabremos.

Maura reviró los ojos sin decir nada.

-Te llamo mañana y concretamos, vale?, diosa del orden y de la disciplinada y bla bla bla

-Ja ja ja

-Estas preciosa cuando te enfurruñas

-¿Perdón?

\- Uy, tengo que dejarte, empieza el partido, adiós, hasta mañana

Pipipipi

Maura se quedo mirando la pantalla del móvil como una tonta, sin comprender

-Cada día esta mas rara

AL SUR DE BOSTON

APARTAMENTO DE LINDSAY

Habían intercambiado posiciones. Ahora Cindy era la que jugaba con los pezones de la detective. Y lo hacia muy muy lentamente.

Lindsay la miraba con los ojos entornados, sin perderse detalle. Fijándose en la lengua de la muchacha que los lamia una y otra vez.

Suspiró largamente, sintiendo un tirón de deseo en su sexo y como se mojaba

-Cindy...

-Quiero descubrir tu cuerpo poco a poco-dijo la periodista con la voz ronca-Te deseo desde hace mucho, y tu cuerpo me vuelve loca. Tan masculina, pero femenina a la vez. Dios, eres una diosa griega a la que voy a lamer, chupar y hacer gritar de placer.

Lindsay la agarró por la nuca he hizo que se endereza para darle un beso hambriento.

-Deja de hablar-su voz profunda estremeció a la periodista, que sintió como se mojaba de nuevo-Hazme el amor. Necesito sentirte dentro de mi.

Cindy con un jadeo se puso encima de ella. Sus manos la acariciaron de arriba abajo con sensualidad, y sin premura empezó a masajear el sexo con un dedo

Lindsay se arqueó gimiendo, sintiendo como subía y bajaba sin dificultad.

-No...te...pares...

Cindy se deslizo hacia abajo, y sin parar los movimientos de su dedo metió su lengua, hasta encontrar el puntito exacto. Eso hizo que la detective se arqueara aun mas soltando un leve gemido

-Dios, que placer...

La rubia cerró los ojos al escucharla y se llevo su propia mano a su intimidad. Soltó un gemido gutural al sentir toda esa humedad.

La penetró lentamente, muy despacio y al tiempo que lo hacia su boca se cerró alrededor del clítoris, moviendo su lengua en ese punto

Las caderas de la detective se movían al ritmo de la periodista y esa cadencia, esa lentitud la estaba llevando a la locura.

-Por favor...-la voz de Lindsay sonaba ahogada-Por favor...

Cindy cerró los ojos.

-No...te...pares

Ni loca pararía ahora que la estaba haciendo suya. Gimió con placer ante ese pensamiento.

La oyó soltar pequeños gemidos y grititos con la respiración acelerada.

Sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos y sintió como Lindsay, la seguía.

-Oh dios...Cindy, ya...ya...

Se arqueó agarrando la cabeza de la periodista al mismo tiempo, y la habitación se lleno de sus gritos y de las exclamaciones de placer que se estrangulaban en su garganta

Cindy se corrió a la vez que ella

Siguió un poco mas hasta que vio que la morena se iba relajando, apoyándose totalmente en el colchón

Salió lentamente de ella, y subió hasta su rostro

La besó en la boca y Lindsay la correspondió medio ahogada todavía.

La rodeó con sus brazos.

-Cindy...a sido...jodeeer

Cindy rió cálida, montándose en ella, suspiró de placer al sentir todo su cuerpo

La miro a los ojos. Que bonitos eran. Negros como la noche, pero brillantes como las estrellas

-Me gustas mucho-susurró queda

-Ya me he dado cuando ya- recibió un leve manotazo en el hombro y sonrió con ternura- Tu también me gustas. Mucho.

Cindy la besó en los labios.

-¿Puedo proponerte una cosa para mañana?, si no tienes nada que hacer

-¿Otra cita?

-A cuatro

Cindy arqueó una ceja

-Cuéntame

BOSTON

HOTEL CENTRO

-Ay, por favor

Enma embozó una sonrisa al oír a su amiga

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Bo la fusiló con la mirada al notar el tono de ironía en la voz de la rubia

Enma le hizo un mohín de mofa y siguió preparando el desayuno.

La oyó rezongar todo el camino hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta.

Cuando volvió a salir, el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa

-¿Mejor?

Se ganó una mirada azulada

-Quieta fiera-se contenía para no reír - anda siéntate y come

-Porque demonios tu estas tan...-con ambas manos gesticuló hacia ella señalándola de arriba a abajo

-¿Sobria?, ¿Guapa?, ¿Entera?

-Si, si, y si

-Primero yo no bebí tanto como tú, y segundo no me dí el atracón que tú te distes, te recuerdo

-Sisisi...vamos a desayunar

Enma ahogó una risa.

Estaba untando la mantequilla en la tostada cuando le vibró el móvil

Bo alzó ambas cejas cuando vio como la cara de su amiga se iluminaba como árbol de navidad

 _-Hola Regina, buenos días_

Bo reviró los ojos. Su amiga estaba enamorada. Se lo veía en el aura que la rodeaba. Y muy enamorada se atrevería a añadir

Nunca la había visto así, ni por hombres ni por mujeres

Observó su expresión mientras hablaba con la alcaldesa

Incluso su voz bajaba un tono y se tornaba cálida

 _-¿Como esta todo por allí?_

 _-Por aquí bien, señorita Swan, los mismos enanos de siempre. Los mismos encantadores de siempre, el mismo señor oscuro de siempre...bah...Sin novedades en los cuentos de hadas_

Enma se echo a reír.

 _-Me encanta_

 _-¿Perdón?_

Enma carraspeó, y se cruzó con la mirada de Bo que sonreía divertida

 _-Na, no me haga caso_

 _-Nunca lo hago, por eso sigo cuerda_

 _-Que graciosa, ja, ja_

 _-..._

 _-Yaya_

 _-Ahora en serio Enma, ¿como se encuentra?. ¿sabe algo de la policía?, ¿va a ir a ver a todos los familiares?, ¿a su amiga...?_

 _-Pare, pare, una pregunta cada vez_

 _-Pues empiece, ¿Como se encuentra?_

 _-Bien Regina, estoy bien, no se preocupe_

 _-No me preocupo_

Enma torció la boca

 _-Ya lo sé_

 _-Siguiente cuestión_

 _-No tengo noticias de la poli_

 _-¿Es normal eso?_

 _-Si_

 _-Los familiares y amigos_

 _-Cuando desayune iré, y antes de que me lo pregunte anoche fui a ver a mi compañera de fatigas"_

 _-...Ah, entiendo, en eso no a perdido el tiempo, veo_

 _-..._

 _-Swan, demonios_

 _-Esa lengua alcaldesa_

 _-Swan..._

 _-Si que ví a mi amiga, de hecho ahora estoy con ella en la habitación del hotel_

Bo, que le daba un sorbo al café se atragantó y la miró con los ojos abiertos en una mueca de asombro.

El silencio al otro lado de la linea divirtió a Enma

 _-¿Señorita Mills?_

 _-Ya...entiendo-su tono era bajo._

 _-¿Que entiende?_

 _-Todo_

 _-Regina, no..._

 _-Cuando sepa algo me llama, ahora la dejo tranquila_

La comunicación se cortó bruscamente

-Pero que coño...

Miraba el teléfono con incredulidad y oyó las risas de Bo

-No se de que leches te ríes. No tiene gracia.

-Para mi mucha-lo dijo entre risas

Enma la miro atravesada

-Espera que adivine...-Bo se puso dos dedos en la sien al decirlo-estas a medio camino de montarla un pollo que de devorarla como si fuera uno.

-Olvidame

Bo siguió riendo.

-Ay Enma Enma... que pillada andas

La rubia iba a replicar que a que se refería cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar

\- Si no conociera a Regina, podría decirte que es ella llamándome para pedirme disculpas, pero, ni en sueños...es Regina Mills

-Ya ya

 _-Enma Swan_

 _-Hola, buenos días, siento la hora, soy Jane, Jane Rizolli_

 _-Ah, hola detective_

Bo la vio vocalizar claramente "otra diosa griega" y soltó una risilla.

 _-Dígame detective, hay novedades?_

 _-Si, necesitamos que se persone en jefatura a la mayor brevedad posible_

 _-¿Que a pasado?_

 _-Cuando venga se lo contamos todo. Le ruego que no tarde_

 _-Voy ahora mismo_

 _-De acuerdo, aquí la espero_

Enma colgó el móvil.

-¿Que pasa Enma?

-No lo sé, solo que vaya y eso creo que no son buenas noticias

-O si, lo mismo han aparecido y están en las dependencias

-Ojala-carraspeó, levantándose de la silla y fue a buscar sus llaves, la cartera y la chaqueta roja-escucha Bo, a ti te importaría...

-Venga, vamos

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA

Jane leía el informe de la policía.

Se frotaba la frente con dos dedos de la mano izquierda.

Estaba convencida de que era el ex de Enma Swan

Lo malo o lo bueno, depende de como se enfocara, era que el niño seguía desaparecido.

El cadáver estaba en el laboratorio forense del norte de Boston, donde había aparecido.

Maura ya estaba en comunicación con la jefa forense de allí, que era muy amiga suya y también compañera de facultad y entre las dos iban a hacer la autopsia.

-Detective Rizzolli...

Jane se giro al instante y vio a Enma Swan parada en la puerta acompañada de una morena de pelo largo algo mas bajita.

Su rostro mostraba preocupación y aprehensión.

Jane se levantó y se acercó a ellas con la mano por delante

Enma se la estrechó

-Acompáñeme por favor.

-Detective, quería que mi amiga me acompañara

Jane miró a la morena

-Soy Bo

Jane le estrechó la mano

-Bien vengan por aquí.

Se fue con ellas a la sala de interrogatorio

-Siéntense, por favor

Así lo hicieron una al lado de la otra con la detective frente a ellas.

-Bien, les cuento. Anoche de madrugada se recibió una llamada de emergencia al teléfono de la policía de Boston de la zona norte. Daban el aviso de un cadáver con un disparo en la frente.

Enma cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Bo puso su mano en el hombro.

-En este momento le están llevando al laboratorio forense de aquel distrito...

-Mi hijo...

La voz de Enma era un susurro ahogado.

-No hay señales de él

Enma dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y Jane tardó un medio segundo en darse cuenta de que se había desmayado

STORYBOOKE

CASA DE REGINA MILLS

Regina se preparaba una ensalada de pavo, cuando sintió el tirón en sus venas.

-Enma...

Soltó el cuchillo, se quito el delantal y fue a paso ligero al hall. Allí, cogió su bolso y las llaves del coche

Se las quedó mirando...no, demasiado lento, se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados, hizo un movimiento leve de rotación con la mano derecha y desapareció en una nube violeta.

BOSTON

SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS

Bo tumbó con cuidado a Enma en el suelo de la sala.

-Voy a llamar a la medico jefe

-No, no es necesario. Déjeme un momento

Jane observaba a la morena con suspicacia.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron cuando Bo levantó la cabeza

-Por favor

-Esta bien. Estaré detrás del cristal en la otra sala

Bo asintió con la cabeza

Una vez a solas, Bo pasó lentamente su mano por la frente y por la sien de la rubia, al hacerlo su piel irradió un calor que Jane vio perfectamente

Se quedó observando fijamente a la morena, sus manos y sus labios. Ambos se movían con lentitud.

Vio como Enma despertaba poco a poco y ayudada por Bo, se enderezaba hasta ponerse en pie.

La morena la obligó a sentarse en la silla.

-¿Estas mejor?.

-Si. ¿Que a pasado?.

-Te has desmayado.

-Me has...?-movió la mano.

Bo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bo...

-Dime cariño.

-Mi hijo...sollozó al decirlo.

Bo se apresuró a abrazarla con fuerza, hablándola con voz suave.

-Calmate rubia, ¿si?, todo saldrá bien

Los hombros de Enma se agitaron con mas fuerza

Al otro lado del cristal el móvil de Jane zumbó

"Familiar de Enma Swan la espera en la puerta"

-¿Familiar?


	4. BOSTON 4ª parte

BOSTON

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA ZONA NORTE

A Lindsay le estaba costando concentrarse a pesar de la madrugada y de la mañana que llevaba.

Su mente se iba una y otra vez a revivir todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-La mejor noche de mi vida, sin duda

Aun podía sentir los besos y las caricias de Cindy en su cuerpo

Cerró los ojos.

-¿Detective Boxer?

Se giró con silla incluida.

-Si, soy yo

Su mirada pasó como un relámpago por la figura que tenia parada delante de su mesa. "Hum, que guapa"

"Maura Isles"

-No me lo puedo creer

Linsday le dedicó su mejor sonrisa mientras se levantaba

-Deje que adivine...Mi hermana no le a dicho nada, ¿verdad?

-Me va a oír cuando vuelva

Lindsay rió, acercándose a ella y ofreciendo su mano. Maura se la estrechó con firmeza y eso le gusto a la detective

-A Jane siempre le a gustado jugar con nuestros parecidos

-¿Parecidos?, Dios mio, si son como dos gotas de agua, por favor

Lindsay sonrió divertida.

-Perdóneme. Yo jugaba con ventaja. Mi hermana me dijo que vendría a ayudar a nuestra medico forense

-Si así es.

-Bien, acompáñeme por aquí.

Lindsay se encaminó hacia el ascensor y alcanzó a escuchar un "la voy a matar", que la hizo sonreír. "A polvos seguro que no se quejaba".

DEPARTAMENTO POLICÍA ZONA SUR

Regina apareció en una nube violeta en la parte de atrás de la comisaria

-Menos mal que he calculado bien

Se encamino con paso firme hacia la parte delantera y subió las escaleras

-Hola, me llamo Regina Mills, vengo buscando a una persona

-¿Cual el nombre de la persona que busca?

-Enma Swan, esta aquí, ¿verdad?

-Muy bien. Si, creo que si. Espere aquí voy a dar aviso

Jane salió del ascensor mirando a todos los lados. Su compañera en la entrada le indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia los ventanales

"Joder, esta muy rica"

La alcaldesa llevaba un vestido azul, con una cremallera desde la cintura hasta la mitad de la pierna y a partir de ahí, abierta hasta el final, zapatos negros y bolso a juego. El pelo negro y suelto y poco maquillaje. Por encima llevaba una cazadora de cuero estilo torera.

El conjunto era embriagador

Jane carraspeó y Regina giro inmediatamente

-Hola, soy Jane Rizzolli, detective de homicidios.

-Regina Mills, ¿Enma está aquí?

-Si, vino por que la llamamos...

-¿Hay novedades?

-Perdone, me habían dicho que era un familiar...

-Y lo soy...

Jane alzo una ceja

\- Soy la madre de Henry, el hijo biológico de Enma

-Si, algo me contó, también me dijo que era...

-La madrastra de blan...de Mary Margaret, su madre y a la vez soy su abuelastra ya que me case con el padre de blan...de Mary

-Si ya veo que es un pequeño lio familiar

-Ni se lo imagina

-Bueno, siendo familia por partida triple, no veo que no pueda pasar a verla

-Gracias, la noté rara por teléfono y he venido en cuanto he podido

-Ha hecho bien. Va ser un trago amargo para ella...y para usted

El rostro de Regina palideció.

-Mi hijo Henry...

-Nono, tranquilícese. Por suerte o por desgracia él no estaba en la escena del crimen

Con los brazos cruzados y la mano en el pecho, Regina la miro con expresión desolada.

-Venga conmigo a donde esta Enma y allí se lo explicaré todo

-Muy bien.

Cuando Enma vio entrar a Regina en la sala de interrogatorios, soltó un sollozo ahogado.

-Enma...

La rubia se levantó y alzó los brazos para abrazarla

Regina la estrecho contra ella todo lo que las formas la permitieron y cerró los ojos.

Cuando Bo vio entrar a la diosa griega giró la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos azules. "Contente Bo, no es momento ni lugar para sacar tu libido", pero es que...madre mía, la alcaldesa estaba como quería. No entendía como Enma no había reaccionado y ...STOP

Carraspeó bajito y su mirada se cruzo con la de la detective. "Otra que tal baila"

Se acercó a ella y en voz baja la dijo:

-Yo voy a esperar fuera, le parece?

-Si, yo también voy a salir a la habitación continua, así las dejamos un momento de intimidad.

-Muy bien.

-Si quiere puede ir a la cafetería de la comisaria.

-Vale.

-La acompaño

Salieron en silencio y cerraron la puerta.

Regina acariciaba el pelo de Enma, sujetándola fuerte cuando los sollozos se volvieron mas violentos

-Ssss calma Enma, calma.

-Está...está muerto.

Regina entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Lo ha visto?, ¿lo ha identificado?

-No, pero...-calló. Las lagrimas la ahogaban.

-Tranquilícese, por favor

-Si...

-Venga, siéntese.

La puerta se abrió cuando Regina se acoplaba en la otra silla, donde se había sentado Bo minutos antes.

La alcaldesa cogió la mano de Enma y se la apretó cuando vio aparecer a la detective

-¿Como se encuentra Enma?-preguntó Jane amable, sentándose a su vez en la misma silla frente a ellas.

Enma intentó embozar una sonrisa, pero solo consiguió que le saliera una mueca triste

-Tranquila Enma-Jane sonrió-Bien, el laboratorio forense de la zona Norte, desde donde llevan el caso, me han facilitado las primeras fotos...¿Se ve capaz de ver la foto para identificarlo?.

Enma guardó silencio mirando a Jane sin verla.

-Detective...

Jane desvió la mirada hacia la morena y clavó sus ojos en los marrones.

-¿Valdría la identificación si la hago yo?, creo que Enma no esta en condiciones...

-¿Usted le conocía?

"Como te diría"

-Sí.

-Bien. Si que valdría

Al decirlo abrió una carpeta y cogió una foto que giró y la dejó delante de Regina.

Enma sollozó con fuerza. Regina se llevó la mano derecha a la boca.

-¿Y bien?.

Regina asintió con la cabeza y empujó la foto de nuevo hacia la detective.

-Aun no podemos confirmar nada, porque apenas empieza la autopsia y todos los procedimientos que esto conlleva, pero...

-¿Pero?- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Las primeras impresiones del equipo forense les llevan a creer que a sido una ejecución.

Regina perdió el color. Enma se levantó tirando la silla bruscamente hacia atrás.

Jane, por inercia también se levantó y echó mano a su cinto, donde tenia el arma.

La alcaldesa miró a Enma y se puso a su altura.

-Enma...

La rubia miró a la morena y después a Jane

-Lo siento, perdone detective. Si supiera lo que he sentido cuando a dicho ejecución...Mi hijo anda desaparecido y solo de pensar en encontrarlo...así-hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la foto-lo siento, perdone mi reacción-se volvió a sentar con lentitud mientras lo decía.

Jane se enderezó.

-Puedo entenderlo si. Ahora me gustaría hacerles algunas preguntas, para ir descartando posibles.

-Bien...

-Ante todo...¿desean algo de beber?, agua, café, un refresco...tila?. Al decir eso ultimo sonrió.

-Yo no quiero nada, y tu Enma?

Enma negó débil.

-De acuerdo. Empezamos entonces si les parece bien

-Si, si, de acuerdo. Cuanto antes empecemos antes podremos irnos a descansar, por lo menos Enma

-Muy bien-hizo una pausa-Ante todo, reciba mi mas sentido pésame por su perdida. ¿Le conocía enemigos a su ex?.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE BOSTON

La voz distorsionada la contesto desde el otro lado

 _-No es prudente que llame._

 _-Tampoco es prudente que no siga mis normas-su voz sonaba un octavo mas baja y con un tono amenazador_

 _-No sé a que se refiere._

 _-Lo sabe bien, joder. Le dije, le advertí que yo ni niños ni mujeres...-Agitó los papeles con la información como si el otro la pudiera ver-Y eso es exactamente lo que tengo aquí._

 _-Creo que debería calmarse, eso primero. Segundo, en los mismos papeles tiene otro encargo a parte de la mujer...¿me equivoco?_

 _-No, pero..._

 _-Haga primero el del hombre, y después ya veremos. Pero un 90%, que tendrá que hacer los dos, lo mismo que del niño. Sé que estaba con el hombre cuando lo cogió y que lo a dejado ir. Mal hecho. Por su seguridad y por la nuestra_

Se puso pálida. "me están siguiendo...mal asunto"

 _-También le digo que si se niega, lo harán por usted. Hay una cosa muy clara aquí que usted, me temo, no a comprendido, mi cliente, sea como sea, quiere el encargo completado. Poco le importa si usted tiene cargo de conciencia o no. Mi cliente no dejara cabos sueltos si es así. Creo que me comprende, ¿no señorita Wess?_

 _-No hace falta que me amenace, no le servirá de nada. Haré mi trabajo hasta lo que hemos acordado después...veremos_

Pipipipipi

Lanzó el móvil encima de la mesa en un gesto de rabia.

No iba a terminar bien, lo sabia. Ellos querían lo que no iba hacer bajo ningún concepto. Ya vería como lo arreglaba.

Miró la foto de la mujer y del hombre.

Parecían pareja, leyó, sí, matrimonio de muchos años, aunque se les veía jóvenes.

Apartó la foto, tenia que pensar. Por de pronto debía viajar para ir a vigilar a su siguiente objetivo. No tenia mucho tiempo para prepararse, pero se dijo que una visita a una vieja amiga no le retrasaría mucho mas el viaje. Sonrió con lascivia, y salió pitando para el baño.

COMISARIA DE POLICÍA ZONA SUR

Bo daba vueltas a un tercer café, cuando su móvil vibró.

Sonrió con calor. "Mi Lauren"

 _-Hola rubia guapa_

 _-Hola bombón caliente_

Bo rió.

 _-¿En que te estas entreteniendo?, no me digas mas, robando chi_

 _-Los cojo prestados bien lo sabes"_

 _-Yaya_

 _-No Lauren, estoy en comisaria sur con Enma_

 _-¿Que a pasado?_

 _-Su ex a aparecido muerto con un tiro en la frente y su hijo a desaparecido y no se saben nada de él_

Hubo un significativo silencio al otro lado de la linea

 _-Lauren..._

 _-Lo siento Bo, pero..._

 _-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Yo soy la que le esta haciendo la autopsia_

Bo ahogó un grito

 _-¿No jodas...?_

 _-Entenderás que no puedo hablar..._

 _-Si si por supuesto._

 _-Ahora tengo que dejarte, mi colega me reclama. ¿Nos vemos luego en Santuario?_

 _-Si, si por descontado, esta noche nos vemos._

 _-Chao bombón, te hecho de menos..._ - _su voz al decir eso bajo dos tonos_

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral y se instaló justo debajo de su vientre

 _-Yo mucho_ \- el tono aterciopelado fue acompañado con sus ojos azules que tuvo que bajarlos y centrarlos en la taza del café, para que nadie los viera

 _-¿Cómo cuanto de mucho?, ¿para desnudarme sin miramientos ni contención?_

 _-¿A ti no te reclamaba tu colega o algo parecido?-_ la dijo entre dientes

Oyó la risa de Lauren cálida.

 _-Si, vale. Entiendo. Luego te veo_

 _-Mala pécora_

La oyó reírse y después colgar

La muy loba la había puesto caliente. Joder.

Siguió dando vueltas al café y se lo bebió de un trago.

Cogió el móvil de nuevo y mandó un mensaje

" _Hola rubia. Ya se que hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero me gustaría que quedáramos en algún sitio, quiero encargarte una cosilla"_

Al segundo y medio

" _Mi morena preferida, ¿que es de tu vida?. Cuando quieras"_

" _¿Ahora?_

" _Mismamente"_

" _En el bar de siempre, ¿te parece?_

" _Vale"_

" _Como en una hora"_

"Allí _estaré"_

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo lateral del pantalón, sacó dinero para pagar los cafés y los dejo encima de la mesa. Le hizo una señal a la camarera mientras se levantaba, de que se los dejaba ahí y la camarera asintió con la cabeza

Salió de la cafetería en dirección a la recepción

-Hola, he venido acompañando a una persona que a venido a identificar a una victima. La he dejado en una sala de interrogatorios y quería saber si sigue allí o se a ido o...

-Sigue allí, si. ¿Quiere volver a entrar?

-Si pudiera se lo agradecería. Tengo que irme y me gustaría despedirme de ella hasta luego que la vea o hable con ella

\- Muy Bien, espere un momento- buscó con la mirada-Detective Korsak, ¿va usted para oficina o para la morgue?

-Voy a la oficina, ¿porqué?, ¿qué pasa?

-Podrías acampañar a la señorita...

-Bo Dennis

-Eso, a la sala de interrogatorios, creo que Jane estaba hablando con su amiga y quiere despedirse que se va

-Acompáñeme, por favor


	5. BOSTON 5ª parte

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA ZONA NORTE

MORGUE

Maura estaba metiendo las huellas de la víctima en el ordenador, cuando su colega Lauren Lewis entró por la puerta.

-Ya el laboratorio tiene todas las muestras que hemos sacado del cadáver

-Genial

-He aprovechado para llamar a mi pareja...

Maura la miró con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Sigue

Lauren arrugó la frente

-Como te decía, he aprovechado para llamarla y a que no te vas a creer las casualidades de la vida

Maura la miraba con interés

-No existen las casualidades

-No se yo. ¿Porque, que es mas casual que mi pareja sea amiga de la ex mujer de este pobre hombre?

La vio abrir los ojos como platos

-¿Eh?, ¿eh?, ¿que te decía?

-Este caso, y ya me lo dirás, va a ser un grano en el culo

-¡MAURA¡, que lenguaje por dios

Maura sonrió con humor

-Venga no te distraigas con tus amores y prosigamos

-Como que tu no lo haces...

-Calla

Lauren sonrió con cariño y reanudó sus quehaceres.

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA ZONA SUR

SALA DE INTERROGATORIO

-Llamame cuando estés en el hotel

Enma asintió

-Lo siento mucho rubia

-Gracias, lo sé.

Bo se acercó a su oído y la susurró:

-Voy a ayudarte, luego pasate con tu amiga por Santuario...

-No Bo...no estoy ni estaré de ánimos

-Vale, pues luego te llamo, entonces

-Vale

-Hasta luego. Adiós señorita Mills

-Adiós, señorita Dennis

Bo le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla a la rubia y se marchó.

Jane, testigo mudo de toda la escena, le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa amable que Bo correspondió y luego la cerró tras ella

-Detective Rizzolli...

-Jane

-Jane...¿es necesario que nos quedemos mas tiempo?.

-Si, lo siento. Hasta que no tenga el informe de la autopsia no me gustaría que se fueran.

Enma sentada en la silla, con las manos enredadas en el pelo y los codos apoyados en la mesa, alzó la cabeza

-¿Soy sospechosa?

Jane la miró a los ojos, sentándose frente a ellas

-Ahora mismo no se puede descartar a nadie. Todo el mundo que le conocía es sospechoso y mas diciéndome como me a dicho que la vida que su ex a vivido no era muy recomendable

\- No, efectivamente, pero no se metía en líos serios, pequeños trapicheos sin importancia para sobrevivir, pero desde que supo de la existencia de Henry había cambiado, he incluso se trasladó a donde vivíamos para poder estar junto a él.

-El pasado desgraciadamente siempre vuelve

Regina viró los ojos. El pasado dice. El pasado vuelve y te da una patada en el culo, o peor, ataca a tus seres queridos.

DEPARTAMENTO POLICÍA ZONA NORTE

Cindy traspasó las puertas de la comisaria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estaba feliz, joder si lo estaba.

A pesar de la llamada de urgencia muy entrada la madrugada, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

Entró en el ascensor. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

Su cuerpo recordaba las caricias y los besos de la detective. Su forma de amarla, de acariciarla con las palabras... La sentía metida en la piel, y ardía en deseos de tenerla de nuevo, de sentirla, de escuchar sus gemidos.

Soltó un jadeo involuntario y abrió los ojos sorprendida de si misma

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió.

Enseguida la vio, al lado de su mesa, con su atención en unos papeles que llevaba en la mano

"Que buena está la condenada"

-Hola...

Lindsay sonrió al escuchar el saludo

-Hola, señorita Thomas

Cindy alzó una ceja

-¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

-Pues lo primero apea el usted

Lindsay sonrió

-¿Y segundo?

-Invitame a un café. Y hay un tercero que te lo diré mientras vamos a la cafetería.

-Muy bien, a sus ordenes

Cindy le hizo un mohín con la nariz.

-Venga, vamos.

Ya en el ascensor, Cindy se giró hacia ella.

-Bueno, cual es...

No terminó la frase

Cindy la agarraba por el cuello de la camisa y se colgaba de ella para robar un beso, ansioso, sediento y húmedo

Lindsay la rodeó completamente por la cintura y la estrechó contra ella.

-Dios, como lo deseaba-susurró Cindy bajo su boca, jugando con sus labios mientras hablaba

-Yo creo que has venido a por ello-la voz de Lindsay estaba ronca por el deseo que sentía en ese momento

-Si...y deseo mas de ti-Enredó los dedos en el pelo de la morena atrayéndola aun mas-Lo quiero todo

-Me vuelves loca...-las manos de la detective se deslizaron por los costados hasta el final de la minifalda que llevaba y las metido por debajo.-te deseo tanto.

Cindy jadeó ahogada.

-Desde que me he ido esta mañana solo pienso en una cosa

-¿En que?

-En hacerte el amor...una vez...y otra...y otra.

Cindy gimió en su boca, sin contención.

El ascensor se paró.

COMISARIA ZONA NORTE

MORGUE

-A sido genial verte Maura

La doctora sonrió con afecto.

-Lo mismo digo Lauren, y trabajar contigo es un gusto para la mente.

Estaban en el despacho de Lauren

Ya habían terminado la autopsia y el cuerpo reposaba en el congelador

-¿Quieres que subamos a la cafetería y comamos algo?

-Buena idea.

-Y dime Maura...

Maura la miró al notar el tonillo y torció la boca

Lauren rió.

-¿Que tal con Jane?, ¿tenemos avances?

-Somos amigas, nada mas

-Ya veo.

-No empieces. No hay nada entre Jane y yo y nunca lo abra. Le gustan los hombres, punto

-Uy, la cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.

-Dejalo.

-Deberías hacerle una prueba...sutilmente. Te mueres de ganas por ella. Si te sale bien, dejaras de suspiras por los pasillos cuando la ves

-Yo no...

Lauren alzó una ceja excéptica.

-¿No?, ¿seguro?

-Si, vale

Llegaban al ascensor y Lauren le dio al botón para llamarle.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Si vas a...?

Se quedó muda cuando las puertas abrieron

Maura sufrió un cortocircuito en las neuronas y su corazón dio un vuelco

-Detective Boxer...-la voz de Lauren era un susurro de asombro-Por el amor de Dios-Al decirlo agarró a Maura por el codo y la empujó con ella en el ascensor

Lindsay se colocaba como podía la ropa, con la cara girada hacia la pared del fondo del ascensor

Cindy por su parte quería que se la tragara la tierra...Jodeeeeer

-¿Pero en que coño estabais pensando?

-Creo que no es una frase adecuada para empezar la bronca-Soltó Maura medio recuperada ya de su desconexión momentánea-Es evidente en cual estaban pen...

Lauren levantó la mano interrumpiendo a su colega.

-Lo siento doctora-habló Cindy-yo tengo la culpa

-A ti no te puedo decir nada, ya que no trabajas aquí, pero tu, Lindsay Boxer...

La detective giro por fin la cabeza hacia las dos forenses

Sus ojos brillaban. Sus labios estaban rojos igual que sus mejillas y se le veían pequeñas manchas rojas en el cuello

Por un momento Maura se imagino a Jane así por su culpa, y el estomago por increíble que fuera para ella le dio un vuelvo...con maripositas incluidas.

Por no hablar del calor que se le había instalado en el bajo vientre.

-Yo...-empezó a decir Lindsay

-¿Si detective?

-No tengo escusa...

-No la tiene, efectivamente

-Buena si, una, creo que podrán comprenderme

Cindy la miró y se temió lo peor

-¿Que escusa es esa?

-Que está muy buena.

Cindy se tapó los ojos con una mano y bajó la cabeza. Maura ahogó una risa y Lauren miró a la detective con mirada reprobatoria

-Lindsay...

-Vale. Perdón. Es verdad. Ni el lugar ni el momento, lo siento.-miró a Cindy con una sonrisa cadenciosa.-Esta noche nos vemos y...proseguimos con nuestra conversación.

Cindy atinó a asentir

El ascensor ya llegaba a la cafetería y las puertas se abrieron

-¿Y dime una cosa Lindsay, por curiosidad, bajabas a la morgue?

-No, para nada. Con la distracción le di al botón que no era-su tono era divertido

Maura sonrió. No solo en lo físico se parecía a Jane.

-¿Tomamos algo y hablamos de mujeres para variar?-Preguntó Lindsay con tono guasón.

-Vale

-Si

-Okey

Las tres contestaciones a la vez hicieron que se miraran entre si y al final saltaran en una carcajada.

COMISARIA ZONA SUR

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber o de comer?

-No gracias Regina, no me entra nada

-Enma, tiene que comer algo

La rubia agitó débilmente la mano

-No quiero nada de verdad. Solo...

Regina agarró su mano

-Solo que Henry vuelva sano y salvo. Pensar que anda por ahí desvalido y solo y yo no pueda...

Regina sin darse cuenta poco a poco entrelazo sus dedos con los de Enma. Los tenia helados.

Puso su otra mano encima y muy sutilmente le irradio calor

Enma la miró a los ojos, que preciosos eran.

-Gracias-sonrió cariñosa

Regina se quedó embelesada con la sonrisa y con su mirada, fija en ella

Por un momento...por un breve momento...

La puerta de interrogatorios se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que ambas se levantaran como un resorte.

Jane en el quicio de la puerta con el pomo agarrado firmemente sonreía con cierta contención.

-Su hijo a aparecido. Ya lo traen para acá y parece que se encuentra bien.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE BOSTON

-Has tardado demasiado...

Wess sonrió con lascivia

-Ansiosa?

-Por ti siempre

La morena lanzó un gemido gutural y sin preámbulos cogió a la rubia por el talle y la alzó, haciendo que la rodeara por la cintura con sus piernas. Mientras hacia eso, tomó su boca con pasión, correspondida totalmente por la rubia, que se dejaba llevar hacia la alcoba.

-Dios...como te echaba de menos...

Wess sonrió en su boca y la fue desnudando sin miramientos, poseída de un ansia y un deseo que necesitaba satisfacer de inmediato

COMISARIA ZONA SUR

SALA DE DESCANSO

Enma, después de las ultimas horas, no podía creerse que tuviera a su hijo apretado contra ella

Solo lo había soltado una vez, cuando el niño quiso abrazar también a su madre adoptiva, desde entonces no se habían separado

-Henry cariño...¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Regina en voz baja

-Si. Cansado.

-Te han...-Enma cerró los ojos un momento, tragando saliva-¿te han hecho algo?

-No, he estado dormido todo el tiempo. Me duele todo el cuerpo. No me he enterado de nada y no me acuerdo de nada

Jane apoyaba un hombro en la pared con los pulgares metidos en la cintura.

La mirada de Enma se cruzó con la de ella en una pregunta muda

-En el hospital donde apareció le hicieron un primer examen y estaba todo bien.

La rubia asintió silenciosa y lo envolvió en sus brazos

Regina los miraba con cariño con una mano apoyada en el brazo de Enma y la otra en la cabeza de su hijo.

-En un rato vendrá la psicóloga de aquí acompañada por un agente de protección al menor para tomarle declaración

-¿Es necesario?

-Si, señorita Mills, absolutamente necesario.

-Esta bien.

-Yo me voy ahora, que tengo que preparar unos papeles y hacer algunas diligencias. Cuando el niño termine su declaración podrán ir al hotel

-¿No podemos irnos a casa?

-Por ahora les aconsejo que se queden aquí, una de las diligencias que voy a efectuar es pedir vigilancia para ustedes, para los tres

Regina asintió y volvió a prestar toda su atención a su hijo y a Enma

Jane salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado

Se encaminaba a su mesa, cuando cambio de rumbo y se fue a la sala de comunicación

-Frost, ¿estas muy ocupado?

-¿Que necesitas?

-Todo lo que me puedas conseguir de tres personas

-Dime.

-Regina Mills, Enma Swan y Neal Cassidy

-Dalo por hecho

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-No lo sé. Depende de lo difícil que sea conseguir información.

-Avisame cuando tengas algo.

Ya se iba y retrocedió

-Bo Dennis

-Cuatro en total

-Así es.

-Okey

Salió de comunicaciones y se fue a su mesa.

Se sentó en la silla y cogió el móvil de la funda de su cinturón

Sonrió traviesa

-¿Como le irá a Maura con mi otro yo?

Ahogó una risa

Tecleó un mensaje y lo envió.

COMISARIA ZONA NORTE

Maura estaba en su coche cuando lo recibió.

Arrugó el ceño al leerlo.

" _¿Que tal te a ido, enciclopedia andante?"_

"... _..."_

" _¿Otra vez los puntos?"_

" _Sí, y esta vez sí que te voy a dar con ellos en la cabeza"_

" _¿Y ese ataque?"_

Se estaba burlando de ella, lo sabía

Sonrió atravesada

" _El que te mereces por no decirme nada"_

" _¿Qu_ _e_ _tenia que decirte de qu_ _é_ _?"_

"... _."_

"P _untitos otra vez"_

" _Mas tengo para darte"_

" _Vaya, si que estas enfadada..."_

" _Ni te lo imaginas"_

Era mentira. No estaba taaaan enfadada, a lo mejor molesta, pero no enfadada. Ademas la conversación con Lauren en la Morgue y luego lo que había hablado con Cindy le había dado una idea para esa noche, que se supone que salían las cuatro

" _Tengo que dejarte detective, cojo carretera"_

" _Vale, ten cuidado"_

" _Lo tendré"_

" _:)"_

Maura sonrió cálida a su pesar. Estaba colgada por ella y eso era algo que ni podía ni quería evitar. Y se terminó el estar pensando en ella mas haya de lo decente.

Esa noche lo sabría si o si.


	6. BOSTON 6ª parte

AL NORTE DE BOSTON

DISCOTECA SANTUARIO

Bo andaba liada, hablando con unos y con otros, poniendo en orden la discoteca para la noche.

Hablando con una camarera le sonó el móvil

Miró la pantalla y descolgó sonriendo con cariño

 _-Enma, como...?_

 _-Henry a aparecido_ _Bo._ -la voz de Enma sonaba débil y cansada

 _-Enma, cariño...él está...?_

 _-Esta sano y salvo, aun no puedo creérmelo_

 _-Joder Enma, me alegro mucho. Y ¿como esta?_

 _-No se acuerda de nada. Estuvo sedado todo el tiempo y metido en un maletero atado de pies y manos_

 _-¿Eso lo a dicho el niño?_

 _-No, la medico forense_

 _-¿Y que mas saben?_

 _-Poco mas. No vio a su secuestrador. No sabe si es hombre o mujer._

 _-O sea que de identificarlo nada_

 _-No._

 _-Vaya. ¿Donde estas ahora?_

 _-Estamos en el hotel. Henry no a querido comer nada y se a quedado dormido enseguida_

 _-Pobre._

 _-Si_

 _-Y de...tu ex?, ¿saben algo mas?_

 _-No nos han dicho mucho mas. Que murió de un disparo en la frente, y que fue una ejecución_

 _-Joder..._

 _-Supongo que sabrán mas cosas, pero a nosotras no nos han dicho nada mas. Nos han puesto vigilancia..._

 _-Eso esta bien, ¿no?_

 _-Todavía no sé si es por protección o para tenernos controladas_

 _-¿Os creen sospechosas?, no me jodas_

 _-No sé Bo, estoy agotada y divago_

 _-Cariño, deberías dormir un rato_

 _-Eso es lo que voy a hacer en cuanto me dé una ducha_

 _-Luego te hablo para ver como estas_

 _-Vale_

 _-Descansa_

 _-Si...Oye Bo..._

 _-Dime rubia_

 _-Gracias por venir esta mañana conmigo_

 _-No seas tonta, sabes que haría eso y mucho mas_

Enma sonrió sin ganas

 _-Si necesitáis algo solo tienes que decírmelo_

 _-Si._

Se despidieron y Enma colgó

Regina no había perdido palabra de la conversación, al lado de su hijo y acariciando su cabeza

Enma se giró a ella. Sonrió en una mueca.

-Voy a ducharme, ¿le importa?

-Para nada, yo me quedo cuidándolo

-Gracias

Regina hizo un mohin con la boca y un gesto con la mano quitando importancia

La rubia se encaminó al baño sin que Regina fuera capaz de quitarle la vista de encima

Cuando la vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta, suspiró y miro a su hijo.

-Cariño mío...

Y en ese momento no supo a cual de los dos se lo decía

-A los dos-susurró para sí y cerró los ojos acunándose y calentado su corazón con esos sentimientos.

Enma bajo la ducha luchaba contra las lagrimas, que al final ganaron la batalla

Se deslizó por la pared, y se dejó llevar por el dolor, la impotencia, la rabia y la incredulidad que la habían invadido desde que pisara la comisaria esa mañana.

Poco a poco se fue calmando. No debía ni podía hundirse, sobre todo por su hijo.

No tenia ni idea del porque de la muerte de su ex y sobre todo una ejecución, debía, ahora que su hijo estaba con ella, averiguar por su cuenta lo que había pasado en los días posteriores a que se marcharan a Boston y tenia que empezar por los familiares y amigos de Neal

Bastante mas calmada y con un objetivo en mente, se enderezó y terminó de enjabonarse y aclararse el cuerpo

Cuando salio del baño, vistiendo un pijama blanco, la escena que presenció la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja y su corazón se lleno de calor

-Ay Regina Regina, que voy a hacer contigo...-susurró en un tono cálido

-Pues arroparme no me vendría mal...-la voz de la alcaldesa sonó baja, ronca y somnolienta, sobresaltándola

Enma reviró los ojos.

-¿Va acostarse así, con la ropa de calle puesta?, va a dormir fatal ya se lo digo

-No me he traído ropa de cama

Enma quedo callada con una ceja alzada, observando el rostro de Regina desde el borde de la cama

Esta, al sentir el silencio abrió un ojo y vio su expresión

-¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando es un problema no tener que ponerse?

Regina se quedo un momento callada mirándola, después cerró los ojos, dio un medio giro de muñeca y una nube morada la envolvió. Cuando volvió a parecer, vestía un pijama con muñecos de dibujos animados y de cuentos de hadas. Descubrió a la Reina Malvada en el seno derecho, y a su propia madre en el pantalón en un sitio de lo mas estratégico.

A pesar de todo, Enma soltó una risa, ahogada en el ultimo momento para no despertar a su hijo

Regina sonrió de medio lado, con la cara en la almohada

-¿Le gusta?

-Una elección de lo mas adecuada. Muy a tono si

La alcaldesa sonrió mas ampliamente.

-¿Que hay de taparme?

-Uy si mi reina, sin dilación

Saco una manta y cubrió toda la cama con ella, después se metió bajo las sabanas con un gran suspiro de satisfacción

Regina sonrió con cariño, pero la escondió enseguida

Enma estaba de cara a ella con el niño en el medio.

-Gracias Regina...-habló en voz baja

-¿Porque?

-Por todo.

-El es mi hijo y tu mi nieta hijastra-sonrió en una mueca torcida-Con ese parentesco nadie me libra

-Debo estar ya dormida y soñando porque he creído oír que me tuteabas

-Sueña usted señorita Swan

-Aja-se le cerraban los ojos

Regina la observó a placer, notó su respiración, lenta y pausada y su rostro relajado.

-Eres bella, señorita Swan, bella por dentro y por fuera.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE BOSTON

Metido en el coche, con la calefacción puesta, no perdía el portal de vista.

Estaba anocheciendo y la tiparraca de ojos azules, llevaba como mínimo 4 horas en ese edificio.

De pronto sonó un estallido, y al principio no ubicó que era, hasta que horrorizado se dio cuenta de que se estaba quemando vivo dentro del coche

Estallaron neumáticos, cristales. Una nueva explosión en el motor perturbó esa caída de la noche

Wess apresuró el paso por la acera misma del portal de donde había salido y se fue alejando a grandes zancadas

Estaría libre de movimientos por lo menos dos o tres días.

A dos manzanas, llegó a su coche, montó, arrancó y enfiló hacia su nuevo objetivo.

Quería llegar de noche para no ser vista y poder moverse libremente.

Suspiró con satisfacción. Le había sentado bien el encuentro con Gabrielle. Siempre la daba fuerzas para seguir.

Su vida no era para tener pareja y la rubia lo comprendía. A su modo la amaba y sabia que Gabrielle la amaba a ella, pero no podía ser, era imposible.

A lo mejor en un futuro...muy lejano.

En el pasado sí fueron pareja, pero llego un momento que a ella no la dejaron ninguna opción y tuvieron que separarse, pero la morena siempre, de un modo u otro volvía a la rubia.

Siempre lo haría, a menos que estuviera muerta.

Puso el GPS y marcó en la pantalla táctil: Storybrooke

COMISARIA DE POLICÍA ZONA SUR

MORGUE. DESPACHO MAURA ISLES

Maura repasaba la autopsia de Neal Cassidy, que Lauren la había echo llegar.

Ninguna huella, ningún signo de violencia a excepción de las marcas en las muñecas.

Ningún signo de tortura. Simplemente una bala en la cabeza, de frente para que viera como le llegaba la muerte, eso sí sin dolor físico, pero el sicológico de saber que te queda nada de vida tuvo que ser terrible. Esos últimos minutos sabiendo que vas a morir hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas, es peor que la tortura física.

Suspiró pensativa.

Por el borde de la pantalla del portátil vio pasar la figura alta y desgarbada de la detective. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Jane entro en el despacho de la forense con sus andares tan característicos y con una media sonrisa en los labios

Se paro delante de la mesa y se puso los pulgares en el cinturón

A Maura le encantaba la postura. Se puso seria.

-Sigues enfadada veo- Jane arrugó el ceño, mirándola.

-Ajá.

-Maura...

Ambos teléfonos empezaron a sonar y a vibrar a la vez

-Rizzoli

-Isles

Se miraron.

-Okey, voy para ya

-No toquen nada hasta que yo llegue. Salgo ya para ya

Colgaron a la vez

-Una bomba-dijo Jane

-Si, vamos-Maura se levantó cogiendo su maletín

-¿Qué te pareció mi hermana?

-Jane, no es el momento y sigo enfadada.

-Maura, no fastidies.

-¿Que no...?-le lanzó una mirada torcida

Jane sonrió con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-Es un pequeño juego que siempre hago

-Ya me lo dijo tu hermana

-Es que no pude resistirme y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver tu cara cuando vistes a Lindsay.

Mientras hablaban habían llegado al ascensor.

Maura embozó una sonrisa tranquila y dulce y eso mosqueó a Jane

-Eso seguro. Como tampoco te hubieras perdido la cara de ella cuando Lauren y yo la pillamos en el ascensor dándose el lote con una periodista

En ese momento llegó el ascensor y las puertas se abrieron.

Jane tenia la boca abierta formando una o.

Maura toda inocente se giró a ella y le dijo:

-¿Quieres que te lo escenifique?, lo digo para que lo vivas como yo lo viví. Fue muy...

Jane no le quitaba la mirada de encima girada también frente a ella.

-¿Muy qué, Maura, por Dios?

-Perturbador...

-¿Pertur...?

-Excitante

-¿Exci...?

-Cautivador

-...

Jane vio el brillo en los ojos de Maura

-Pero sobre todo muy muy clarificador

La detective dio un paso hacia ella dispuesta a comérsela allí mismo, pero el ascensor se paró y las puertas se abrieron rápidamente

-Maura...

Maura seguía con su sonrisa inocente y dulce

-Tenemos trabajo detective-dijo saliendo del ascensor, seguida de Jane que se frotaba la frente,con los ojos fijos en su espalda.

"¿A pasado lo que creo que a pasado?"

Maura acababa de insinuarse a ella. A ELLA.

-Jane...¿Estas aquí o en el ascensor?

Miró a Maura y en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro:

-Seguiremos con esta conversación...y puedo asegurarte que lo que vistes en ese ascensor nada tendrá que ver con lo que tengo en mente...desde hace mucho mucho tiempo

A Maura se le cortó la respiración y un calor intenso la recorrió de arriba a abajo

"Por fin..."

-Lo estoy deseando...-siseó, y oyó claramente el quejido entrecortado que salió de la garganta de la detective

Cerró los ojos con satisfacción .

Los abrió al oír la voz de Korsak y de Frost

Se saludaron y juntos fueron al aparcamiento a coger sus respectivos coches.

HOTEL CENTRO

Enma despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Estaba sola en la cama, a oscuras.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Las once.

La cabeza le pulsaba que parecía tener mil martillos aporreándola sin parar

Se incorporó despacio, pero aun así le dio una arcada. No vomitó por no tener nada en el estomago no por ganas

Que mala, por dios.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y el rayo de luz que entró se le clavó en la retina y gimió

-Enma...¿se encuentra bien?

La voz de Regina le llegó en un susurró

-No, nada bien-gimoteo-la cabeza...

Regina se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama

-Déjeme a ver...-poniéndose de pie frente a ella

La alcaldesa poso sus dos manos en la parte de arriba de la cabeza de la rubia, y fue deslizándolas hacia la nuca y la frente

Hizo el movimiento durante un par de minutos, con los ojos cerrados, centrándose en sacar el dolor.

Enma también con los ojos cerrados, sentía que poco a poco ese horror se tornaba mas llevadero.

En un momento dado entorno los ojos y se encontró con la reina malvada frente a ella.

Sonrió débilmente. Que gracia.

-¿Como está?

-Mucho mejor, gracias Alcaldesa

Regina torció el gesto.

-¿Quiere que siga un poco mas?

-Si quiere...

La morena quería, claro que quería. El pelo de Enma era suave y olía de maravilla. Y ella ahora mismo se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

Siguió un poco mas y se detuvo dejando las manos en los hombros de Enma.

-¿Quiere algo de comer?, Henry a pedido pizza

-¿Como se encuentra?.

Regina se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama. Sus hombros se rozaban

-Bien. Está en la salita viendo la tele. Me a preguntado si podía pedir pizza y le he dicho que si

-¿En serio?, ¿sin protestas?, ¿sin peros?

-Si, con cebolla, champiñones y piña-arrugó el gesto-Un asco

Enma soltó una carcajada

Regina se quedó embobada mirándola, y con un calor que la envolvía poco a poco.

La rubia se dio cuenta de la mirada de Regina y de que esos ojos resbalaban hacia su boca.

No pudo evitar que los suyos hicieran lo mismo y se clavaran en esos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba.

Se apoyó en el colchón con una mano y al hacerlo se acercó a la reina

-Regina...-en un susurro

-¿Si?

-Yo...gracias por estar aquí

La mirada marrón subió hasta los ojos azules de la rubia

-No tiene por que dármelas, señorita Swan. No se me ocurre un lugar mejor donde estar.

Enma alzó la mano y acaricio su mejilla con dulzura

-Yo tampoco.

Regina sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa que Enma solo había visto dirigida a su hijo.

El estomago se le contrajo de ansiedad y de nervios.

-Deseo besarla, mi reina

Regina reviró los ojos, ante el tratamiento.

-Creo que está confundida, plebeya- al decirlo se puso en pie, con aire majestuoso

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Enma, pero la siguió el juego

-Creo que no, majestad

Al decirlo, cogió el rostro de la reina con ambas manos y se apoderó de su boca.

La besó con deseo, siendo correspondida completamente por la morena, que la agarró por la cintura de la camisa del pijama, para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Espera...-la voz de Regina era ahogada-para...

Enma resbaló sus labios por la mandíbula y el cuello de la alcaldesa

-No puedo...-susurró-te deseo mucho. Demasiado.

Regina gimió sin poder evitarlo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ti. Desde hace demasiado tiempo.

La rubia seguía besado cada porción de piel que estaba a su alcance.

Regina cerró los ojos a la vez que se mordía el labio

-Enma...

Enma subió por el cuello hacia la mandíbula y volvió a tomar su boca con pasión.

Regina sintió su boca invadida por la lengua de la rubia y ya no pensó mas. Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.

La rubia metió ambas manos por debajo de la camisa del pijama y acaricio la espalda de la alcaldesa con un suspiro de satisfacción, después las paso por los laterales hasta rozar los bordes de ambos senos.

Regina jadeo en su boca al sentir esa caricia tan suave.

Enma se separó un poco de ella lo suficiente para atrapar los senos por delante

Estaban firmes, con el pezón erecto y calientes.

Se le escapo un gemido de placer y dejó la boca de la morena para bajar por el escote

Por inercia, Regina se fue desabrochando la camisa, y según lo hacia la rubia dejaba besos y lamidas hasta que llego a los pezones que empezó a besarlos y chuparlos sin dejar de gemir de placer. Regina se irguió al sentir la lengua de Enma

-Enma...-su voz ronca le puso la carne de gallina a la rubia-Enma...

Un escalofrio de placer atravesó a Enma

-Dime...

-Quiero...

-¿Que?

-Te quiero a ti...aquí...ahora...

Enma mordió sutilmente uno de los pezones.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor

Regina cerró los ojos al escucharla

-Te quiero y te deseo tanto que duele

Al decirlo, Enma subió por el cuello hasta su boca y la beso con pasión.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de Enma


	7. BOSTON 7ª parte

NORTE DE BOSTON

DISCOTECA SANTUARIO

Bo paseaba la mirada por la discoteca

-¿Te pongo algo, Bo?

-Aun no. En un rato. Estoy esperando a alguien

-¿A mi?

Bo giró hacia la voz con una sonrisa resplandeciente

-Tamsin, corazón

La rubia la abrazo, sintiendo de inmediato la atracción que Bo emanaba

-Hola Bo. Me encanta volver a verte. Sigues tan fea como siempre

Bo se carcajeo a gusto

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si, una cerveza

-Vamos a un rincón mas tranquilo y me cuentas

Se acoplaron en dos sofás en la parte de atrás de la barra

Allí no se oía tanto la música y no hacia falta gritar al hablar

-Esto se va a poner muy negro, Bo. No pinta bien para tu amiga

-Tamsin, habla de una vez

-Bo, alguien muy muy muy importante e influyente va detrás de tu amiga, de su familia y de sus amigos

-Joder

-Si, y por la información que me han proporcionado, los amigos de tu amiga aquí en Boston, corren peligro y la familia en ese pueblo también. Hay un asesino a sueldo que está contratado para cargarse a todos, incluida a tu amiga

-Jooooder

.De que salga de aquí voy a llamar a mi amiga en la jefatura de policía de Boston para informarla de todo. Tienen que saberlo para poner remedio.

Bo guardó silencio.

-Bo...¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy pensando en como decírselo a Enma

-Pues diciéndoselo, tiene que poner a su familia a salvo cuanto antes. A saber si el asesino a sueldo ya va de camino al pueblo para cargarse a la familia

-Tamsin hija, algunas veces me pregunto si piensas lo que dices

-No, si no no lo diría.

Bo sonrió

-Gracias Tamsin. Me has ayudado mucho

-¿Puedo hacer algo mas?

-Si, una cosa mas

-Dispara

SUROESTE DE BOSTON

Tamsin aparcó detrás de un monovolumen, apagó el motor y las luces

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Las doce.

Era un área residencial, no se veía a nadie.

Bajó del coche y lo cerró con el mando a distancia

Esta era la casa de August Booht, amigo de la infancia de Enma.

Parecía que en la casa no había nadie, pero un todoterreno estaba aparcado en la entrada del garaje

Se deslizó a la parte trasera de la casa, asomándose a cada una de las ventanas que se encontraba a su paso

Todo a oscuras.

Llego a la puerta trasera y comprobó si estaba abierta

Lo estaba

Por precaución saco su arma de la funda que llevaba en el tobillo derecho, y con ella en la mano giro el pomo para abrir la puerta.

Enfocó con la linterna. Era la cocina. Olía raro allí

Recorrió la casa empezando desde el sótano hasta que llegó al segundo piso.

Arrugó la nariz. No iba a encontrar nada bueno con aquel olor.

COMISARIA DE POLICÍA ZONA SUR

Jane tomaba café en la sala de descanso

Su amiga Tamsin la había llamado y estaba preocupada

Temía una oleada de crímenes perpetrados por un asesino a sueldo y que acabaran sin resolver

Enma Swan y toda su familia estaban en peligro. Su amiga le contó que Enma por mediación de Bo ya sabia todo he iban de camino a su pueblo.

Y luego estaba lo de la bomba. Un trabajo profesional como pocos. Cero huellas, cero identidad de la víctima, cero nada

Alzó el vaso de plástico y bebió un sorbo de café. Lo estaba dejando de nuevo en la mesa cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió.

No hizo falta que se girara. Sonrió

-Jane...-la voz de Maura sonó queda.

-Hola, wikipedia andante

Maura le hizo un mohin mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado

-¿No te vas a casa hoy?

-¿Y tú?

-Quiero irme a la tuya

Jane alzó los ojos, clavándolos en los de Maura

-¿De verdad quieres eso?

-Con todo mi corazón

-Maura...-su voz ronca era un susurro que puso a Maura el bello de punta

-Dime

-Te...te anhelo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo

-Yo pensaba que te gustaban los hombres

-Y me gustan, pero a ti te amo. Mucho.

Jane sonrió derretida.

-Eres preciosa Jane. Esa mezcla que tienes de timidez y descaro me vuelve loca.

La detective cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su voz cálida y susurrante.

-Deseo tanto besarte...

Estaban muy cerca. Los labios de Maura rozaban su oreja y su respiración la hacía cosquillas

-Maura...

-¿Tu no quieres?

-Me muero por saborearte...

La forense al escucharla, sintió el tirón de deseo en el estómago

-Vayámonos de aquí

-No puedo, estoy esperando una llamada

-Jane...

Le dio un beso en la parte alta de la oreja

La detective se estremeció.

Su respiración se aceleró sutilmente, y giró la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro de Maura muy cerca del suyo

Clavó su mirada en esos labios que deseaba tanto

La forense no pudo más y se los besó muy despacio, apenas con ellos entreabiertos.

Ambas dejaron escapar un suspiro de placer y se dejaron llevar.

Jane la sujetó por la nuca cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado.

Era una delicia. Maura era un bombón que sabía de maravilla y que besaba de locura.

Se separaron para recuperar la respiración

-Te amo forense quisquillosa

-Que graciosa

Jane sonrió divertida.

Maura la cogió por el cuello de la camisa y se apoderó de sus labios, esta vez con menos delicadeza

La morena gimió en su boca y a Maura la invadió un deseo salvaje de poseerla.

-Por favor...

-Dime

-Necesito sentirte...

Maura besaba su cuello

-Poseerte

La morena ahogó un gemido.

-Dios Jane...Deseo tanto hacerte el amor...

-Joder...

-Por favor...

Jane se puso en pie, con Maura colgada de su cuello

-Vámonos de aquí o pierdo la cabeza completamente

La forense se dejó llevar hasta el coche de la detective, en el aparcamiento de atrás de la comisaria

-Vamos en el mío, no voy a aguantar hasta llegar a tu casa

Jane se mordió el labio, invadida de un deseo feroz y ciego por la forense

-Venga, vamos, ya

Se besaban en el asiento de atrás del coche

Maura se puso encima de Jane con las piernas rodeando el cuerpo de la detective.

La ansiedad invadía a la forense. Dios, como la deseaba.

Sentía las manos cálidas de Jane buscando el broche del sujetador.

Jadeo sin contención cuando la morena toco sus senos por primera vez.

La oyó gemir con placer al estrujarlos con delicadeza.

-Joder Maura, eres preciosa...

Maura se irguió para facilitar el acceso de Jane a sus senos.

La morena se apoderó de uno de los pezones y la forense soltó un jadeo placentero

-Mi amor...-susurró extasiada

De pronto el sonido del teléfono en la cinturilla de Jane las detuvo en seco

-No, no, no, no ahora no

-Lo siento cariño, tengo que cogerlo

-Dios...-se pasó los dedos por el pelo y la cara al decirlo y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás-Dios...

-Es la llamada que esperaba. Lo siento

Descolgó al decirlo

-Dime Tamsin

-...

-¿Hablas en serio?

El rostro de Jane se transformó en una milésima de segundo. Maura la miraba con atención

-Vale Tamsin. Doy aviso y vamos para ya

-...

-No te muevas, ni toques...

-...

-Llevas razón, perdona.

-...

-Hasta ahora

Colgó

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Tenemos que volver a comisaria. Voy a dar aviso

-Jane...

-Otro asesinato por encargo. Bala en la cabeza.

-Vaya

-Amigo de la infancia de Enma Swan

Maura se apresuró a ponerse el sujetador y la blusa

-Dios Jane, que está pasando con Enma Swan

-Ni idea, pero voy a averiguarlo

STORYBOOKE

APARCAMIENTO OFICINA DEL SHERIFF

Wess llevaba una hora aparcada enfrente de la oficina.

No estaba contenta, estaba enfadada, preocupada y con dudas y ninguna de las tres cosas eran buenas para su trabajo.

Y la llamada que había recibido de camino aquí no ayudaba

Prácticamente le decían como tenía que hacer su trabajo

Algo como que tenía que improvisar, hacerlo rápido, sin estudiar el terreno y largarse

Y lo que de verdad le había cabreado. La mujer también tenía que morir.

Los dos tenían que morir esa noche y después ella desaparecería durante un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran

No, no estaba nada contenta

Si se negaba a lo de la mujer, no cobraría y seguramente la matarían y acabarían por matar a la victima de todas formas

Dio un golpe seco con la mano en el volante

Sus pensamientos la estaban cabreando

-Jodeeer

No le quedaba más que cumplir el encargo y largarse y sabía que se odiaría durante una larga temporada. Eso ni el dinero lo compensaba...pero su vida sí.

Vio salir una figura alta. Enfocó con los prismáticos. Su objetivo por fin

Tenía que hacerlo rápido y sin segundas oportunidades.

Le vio montar en el coche patrulla, arrancar y salir por el extremo contrario a donde estaba aparcada.

Enciendo el motor y empezó a seguirlo

BOSTON

HOTEL CENTRO

Enma colgó la llamada.

-Enma ¿Qué pasa?

Regina se había encargado de recoger la pizza y dejársela a Henry para que empezara a comer

-Tenemos que irnos Regina, ahora mismo. Mi familia...

-¿Qué?,

-Mis amigos...

-Enma, tranquilízate. Respira hondo un par de veces, por favor, tranquila

Enma se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Era Bo, me ha informado de todo lo que su amiga ha averiguado sobre la muerte de Neal

-¿Y?

-Quieren matarme

-Enma...

-A mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi...

-...

-Bo me ha dicho que es una persona importante he influyente, pero que su amiga no ha podido averiguar más-Dio un suspiro hondo, intentando tranquilizar su respiración-Esa persona ha contratado a un sicario para matar a toda mi familia, a todos mis amigos y...

-¿Y?

-A Henry, a ti, a mí. A todos

-Por Dios Enma, ¿quién puede ser que te odie tanto que llegue a tal extremo?

-Eso mismo me ha preguntado Bo y no he sabido contestar, porque ni se me ocurre quien puede odiar tanto a alguien hasta ese extremo

Regina calló. No sabía que decir. En otra vida, ella, profundamente.

-Tiene que ser alguien que me conozca bien. Sabe de tu existencia, de la de mis padres en Storybrooke, y esa en Boston no la sabe nadie. Me fui de aquí sin decir donde iba y por qué me iba

Regina cogió su mano y le apretó los dedos con firmeza.

-Tranquila, lo averiguaremos. Llevas razón, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes. Recoge tus cosas y las de Henry. La mitad del camino tendremos que hacerlo por el método tradicional, la otra mitad podremos utilizar la magia

Enma asintió en silencio. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento.

-Enma...-apretó su mano al decirlo, para llamar la atención de la rubia

-Si...voy

-Voy a hablar con Henry y explicárselo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Regina se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Estoy contigo...-susurró-para lo bueno y para lo malo

-¿En la salud y en la enfermedad?-su pregunta era triste

-Si. Desde que te vi por primera vez. Creo que he estado enamorada de ti desde que apareciste con Henry en mi porche

-Solo a ti se te ocurre declararte en semejante momento

Regina sonrió dulce

-¿Y qué mejor momento?, Estas con la defensa baja salvadora. Seguro que me dirías que sí a la pregunta

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Regina...

-¿Me dirías que si?

-Si, mi reina

-Plebeya

-Técnicamente no lo soy. Soy princesa

-Pues también.

Se miraron a los ojos, profundamente

Regina acarició su mejilla.

-Eres bonita

-Tú también.

La alcaldesa se inclinó de nuevo y esta vez beso sus labios en una caricia suave y tierna.

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti, mi amor

Enma la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ve a hablar con Henry, yo voy a recoger todo

-Voy

Enma la vio salir de la habitación y entornar la puerta

Se quedó un momento pensativa y después se levantó y empezó a recoger las pocas cosas que tenía.

ZONA NORTE

APARTAMENTO DE LINDSAY

Lindsay miro su reloj de pulsera por cuarta vez en dos minutos.

"Las diez".

Cindy vendría en nada y estaba ansiosa. No, ansiosa era poco para describir las ganas que tenia de la periodista.

Desde el episodio del ascensor se moría por tenerla de nuevo.

En su mente, decenas de veces desde esa tarde

Sonó el portero

-Por fin...

Se precipito a darle al botón

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que el ascensor llegara

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y su mirada se cruzó con la de Cindy fue como si se apagara las luces y solo existieran ellas dos

-Cindy...

La periodista sonrió y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

Estaba en pijama.

Sexy y deseable

Lindsay la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y así entraron de nuevo en el apartamento.

Se besaron en cuando se cerró la puerta

Cindy empotrada entre ésta y el cuerpo de la detective, la correspondió con pasión

-Quiero tenerte...-susurró Lindsay ahogada.

-Me tienes...dios. Me tienes...

-Cindy...-al decirlo la cogió en brazos y la transportó hasta la habitación-Llevo toda la tarde deseando esto

-Y yo...-siseó la periodista

-Ven...ven...

La atrajo hacia ella pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, y ciñó su cintura con ambos brazos.

Se besaron profundamente, con lentitud, con hambre contenida

Gimieron a la vez y se separaron para tomar aire.

-Hazme el amor...-la periodista jadeó al decirlo-Hazme tuya. Necesito sentirte dentro de mi...Joder

-Me vuelves loca...

La arrastró con ella hacia el borde de la cama y cayeron las dos encima del colchón

Lindsay le cogió ambas manos y las subió por encima de su cabeza, después hizo lo mismo con el jersey de cuello alto que llevaba.

Le quitó el sostén con rapidez y devoró sus pezones.

Cindy se retorcía bajo ella, gimiendo sin contención

-Lindsay, déjame...

-No.

La miró al decirlo, sin dejar de chupar y succionar sus rosados pezones.

-Eres mía...-su mano bajó hasta la cintura del pantalón y en tres movimientos estaba metiendo los dedos en su intimidad-Dios Cindy como estas...-cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad.

Cindy se arqueó.

-Lindsay...

Su dedo seguía imparable atacando su sexo, arriba abajo, con lentitud

Hasta que la detective saco su mano, acompañada de un gruñido por parte de la periodista

-No pares...

-No pienso hacerlo-contestó la morena poniéndose de rodillas a su lado y empezó a desnudarla-Quiero verte...-susurró-Dios...como te deseo

Cindy metió las manos por el cuello del pijama, y dejó que terminara de quitarle la ropa.

Se agarró a su cuello y enrosco sus piernas a la cintura de la detective que por inercia quedo sentada en la cama

-¿Qué haces con ropa?-la susurró quedo la periodista provocando una sonrisita dulce en los labios de la morena

-Te has adelantado

-Yaya...

Lindsay la besó sin más preámbulos al mismo tiempo que buscaba de nuevo su intimidad.

Cindy soltó un jadeo de deseo y empezó a moverse poco a poco sintiendo como entraban y salían de ella los dedos de la detective.

Gimió bajo

-Estas preciosa así

-No...pares

-¿No?

-Por...-cogió aire en medio de un jadeo-...favor

Lindsay cerró los ojos al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella con lentitud.

-Lindsay...

La detective lo sintió también y acelero sus embestidas.

La respiración de Cindy se volvió entrecortada y sintió como el orgasmo la recogía lentamente. Sus gemidos y pequeños gritos invadieron los sentidos de Lindsay que gimió y jadeo como si ella también se estuviera corriendo.

-Eres hermosa...-susurró Cindy

-Tú también...mucho

-Que digo yo una cosa...

-Dime...

-¿No piensas sacar los dedos?

-Pues no, la verdad

Al decirlo empezó a moverlos de nuevo.

-Dios detective, va a volverme loca

-Eso quiero, loca por mi...como yo lo estoy por ti

Cindy la miró a los ojos dejando de moverse

-Estoy loca por ti desde que te vi la primera vez

-Cindy...

-Si...

La periodista cuadró su cara con ambas manos y besó su boca con languidez, buscando y jugando con su lengua.

A Lindsay se le escapó un gemido de placer.

-Quiero saborearte...-siseó Cindy-ahora...

Al decirlo, la empujo hacia atrás, hasta tumbarla en el colchón, después, le fue desabrochando botón a botón y besando cada trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto

Lindsay la dejó hacer y cerró los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción.


End file.
